Histoires d'amour trop compliquées
by mirasu3
Summary: 3ème chapitre: Décidemment tout change, entre rire et larmes se nouveau chap vous plongera encore dans l'univers de naruto et des histoires amours très compliqué.
1. Présentation

Chapitre 1 : Présentation de la situation.

Quelques années plus tard nos chers ninjas ont plus que le combat en tête. En effet maintenant il désire aussi de l'amour ou autre chose peut être pour certains. Mais malheureusement ils vont apprendre à leur dépend que tout n'est pas possible et que des fois ce qu'ils croient ressentir pour une personne n'est qu'illusion. Nous allons donc voir comment leur relation côté cœur va se développer.

Sakura était devenu une magnifique jeune femme énormément courtisée et appréciée aussi pour sa puissance. Malheureusement son cœur n'appartenait qu'à un seul homme Sasuke. Bien qu'elle se faisait à l'idée qu'elle n'avait aucune chance elle n'en démordait pas pour autant. Courant après ce jeune homme quand il était là et courant après un autre lorsqu'il n'était pas là simplement pour avoir de la compagnie. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle se servait de certains de ses compagnons comme bouche trou.

Kiba était pour son grand malheur éperdument de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci ne le remarquait jamais. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de la courtiser quelques fois et d'obtenir des fois quelques réponse de sa part. Mais Kiba était connu pour ses nombreuses aventures à droite à gauche.

Tenten avait développé depuis quelques années des sentiments à l'égard de Neji. Celui-ci, malgré sa déclaration, ne prêta pas attention à elle. Il était bien trop occupé à s'entrainer pour s'occuper en plus d'une relation amoureuse. Tenten se décida quand même à attendre pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

Naruto était devenu un jeune homme un peu plus calme mais il aimait toujours autant ses ramens. Il entretenait toujours avec Sasuke une rivalité mais plus pour Sakura il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait tiré un trait dessus. Il avait une autre jeune femme en vu qui avait bien changé. Elle attirait enfin son regard. C'état Hinata. A chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait son cœur battait la chamade. Mais s'en comprendre pourquoi il avait développé envers elle une sorte de timidité qui l'empêchait de déclarer sa flamme.

Hinata était elle aussi très courtiser et avait plein de courtisant à ses pied. C'était très bête pour eux elle n'aimait toujours que un seul homme c'était Naruto. Bein sur elle était trop timide. En effet leur histoire était mal partit puisqu'il était tous les deux dans l'incapacité de l'avouer à l'autre.

Shikamaru n'avait absolument pas changé. Il était toujours aussi arrogant. Aucune fille ne voulait s'intéresser à lui car il tenait des propos assez machiste ce qui déplaisait à toutes les filles. Pourtant il s'intéressait à une fille qui ne ressentait envers lui amitié.

Temari impressionnait trop les hommes pour les attirés. Pourtant elle essayait de faire des efforts sans grand succès. Son sale caractère revenait toujours et sa finissait pour un grand coup sur la tête pour le prétendant.

Gaara était Kazekage, il n'avait que faire des relations amoureuses. Il était bien trop occupé à gérer tout son village. Pourtant voulant prendre des vacances, il décida de laisser le pouvoir temporairement à un de ses conseillers et partit pour Konoha pour aller voir son ami Naruto.

Ino toujours très soucieuse de son apparence ne faisait pas des vagues auprès des garçons. Elle ne trouvait aucun garçon digne d'intérêt pour elle. Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait lui semblaient fades et insipide. Sans intérêt réel. Il lui fallait un défit. Elle l'avait trouvé son défit. Mais elle allait être prise au piège par celui-ci car elle avait visé un peu haut.

Neji était considérer comme le plus fort de tous les ninjas de Konoha. Malheureusement pour lui pour perpétuer la longue ligné des Hyuga il lui était obligatoire de trouver une fiancée. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Mais il avait trouvé la bonne poire pour endosser se rôle là s'en trop de problème. Il se fichait bien de ses sentiments du temps qu'il était tranquille.

Sasuke lui avait toujours autant de succès. Malheureusement il était toujours aussi obséder par son frère qu'il voulait absolument tuer. Mais il ne savait pas que sur son chemin il allait rencontrer une certaine jeune femme qui allait enfin lui changer les idées.

* * *

Voilà terminer pour cette petite présentation. Maintenant c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en penser et si ça vaut vraiment la peine que je continue. Bien sur comme vous l'avez remarqué toutes mes histoires sont bien compliquées mais je pense que c'est plus intéressant ainsi. N'hésiter pas à me laissez un com pour savoir si la suite vous intéresse. Bisous à tout le monde 


	2. Déceptions et heureuse rencontre

**Ash : **Là voilà la suite j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, sinon je suis désolé.

**Momiji64 : **Que tu dis ! et tu vas découvrir que leur vie est encore plus compliqué cela justifie au moins le titre. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous.

**Mimi : **Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne fait pas de Sasu/Saku et oui j'aimerai bien ton avis car ça m'intéresse vraiment.

**Shee-Shee-Chan** : T'inquiète pas je ne fait pas de Ino/Shika car elle je l'ai prévu pour une autre personne comme tu vas t'en apercevoir.

Voilà je vous remercie tous pour vos review et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis c'est très important pour moi. Bisous à tous.

**Chapitre 2** : Déceptions et heureuse rencontre

Sakura venait juste de rentrer de mission. Elle était complètement exténuée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit les bras grand ouverts. Elle tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit et regarda amoureusement la photo de Sasuke. Une légère tristesse parut dans ses yeux mais elle se ressaisit très vite, mit la photo dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et se précipita sous sa douche pour se changer les idées. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, ce soir elle recevait quelqu'un.

Quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard tout était près. Le repas, sa tenue, son maquillage et sa maison. Une sonnerie se fit entendre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Un jeune homme aux cheveux légèrement ébouriffés entra. Il avait deux traces rouges en dessous des yeux. Il avait apporté un bouquet qu'il offrit à Sakura. Celle-ci se précipita pour le mettre dans un vase.

-Hum, ça sent très bon ! Je suppose que tu nous à fait ta recette secrète ?

La jeune fille le regarda.

-Secrète ? On ne peut plus vraiment dire que pour toi elle le soit puisque tu as deviné tous les ingrédients à la première bouchée, dit Sakura.

Il avança vers la jeune femme aux cheveux rose la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Ne soit pas si impatient. Il y a d'abord toute une soirée devant nous. Nous le feront plus tard.

Le jeune homme prit cette remarque à travers la gorge. Si seulement elle savait. Malheureusement pour elle il n'était qu'une sorte de remplaçant et il le savait bien. Mais cela lui permettait au moins d'être près d'elle.

* * *

Shikamaru ne savait plus exactement comment mais il avait rendez-vous avec une fille ce soir. Enfin, on était à une demi-heure du moment crucial et il ne savait toujours pas s'il allait y aller. Puis, sur un coup de tête il sortit de chez lui et se précipita au lieu de rendez vous.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas eu de rendez vous galant. Lorsqu'il attendait devant le restaurant il vit arriver Temari au bras d'un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il les fixait et ne put défaire sa vu d'eux.

-Bonjour Shikamaru !

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns lui tira la manche. Shikamaru tourna la tête.

-Bonjour Shikamaru !

- Ah excuse-moi Tenten ! Bonjour !

-On y va ?fit-elle

-Oui.

Elle le prit par le bras et entra dans le restaurant. Quelques minutes plus tard Temari et son compagnon entrèrent.

-Je vois que Temari à toutes tes attentions. Excuse-moi, je crois avoir mal compris, le but de ce rendez-vous. Je croyais que celui-ci ne concernait que nous deux.

Shikamaru parut gêné devant les remarques de Tenten. Il était vrai que son comportement était parfaitement déplacé.

-Je suis désolé Tenten.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude de passer au second plan.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Shikamaru ne comprenait pas du tout son comportement. Pour lui les filles étaient une des choses les plus incompréhensibles. Lorsque Tenten passa la porte elle se cogna contre quelque chose. Une main se tendit vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci la frappa et se releva seule.

-Je voulais juste t'aider à te relever, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ? fit un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et aux yeux tout blancs.

Tenten se rapprocha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu veux m'aider Neji ? Alors commence par arrêter de te mentir à toi même et d'agir comme un lâche. Tenten remarqua une jeune femme au bras de Neji. Je suppose qu'elle a tout se qui convient pour sa grande majesté Neji.

Sur ces mots Tenten s'en alla. Elle était partagée entre colère et tristesse. Nul ne savait ce qu'elle avait dans la tête mais elle se mit à courir et à se précipité vers……

* * *

Naruto était enfin de retour de mission. Il était presque arrivé à Konoha. Il commença à penser aux ramens et se demanda lequel il allait manger en premier. Il fut troublé dans sa réflexion intense par des bruitages qui ressemblait à une voix. Il avança vers la direction du son et finit par apercevoir une silhouette de jeune femme près d'une falaise. Celle-ci sans prévenir sauta. Naruto par instinct la suivit et la rattrapa. Il sauta, de rocher en rocher, jusqu'au sol. Il pausa la jeune femme et la reconnut. En l'espace de quelques secondes plusieurs questions surgirent dans l'esprit de Naruto. La jeune femme tourna la tête, trop honteuse d'avoir été surprise ainsi.

-Merci Naruto mais je ne t'avais rien demandé, fit la jeune femme

-Je sais mais je n'allais pas te laisser te tuer.

-A quoi bon me sauver ! Je recommencerai de toute manière. Ma vie n'a plus vraiment de sens.

La jeune femme sentit une violente douleur sur sa joue. Naruto venait de lui mettre une claque assez forte. Elle se mit à pleurer. Naruto se sentit mal alaise mais sa colère repris vite le dessus.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. J'ai du mal à supporter les gens qui s'apitoie sur leur sort sans se battre. Tu préfères te tuer, fuir que d'affronter la réalité. C'est lâche !

La jeune fille le regarda encore plus honteuse qu'avant. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à se défaire de tous ses problèmes en les affrontant. Pour elle s'était trop dur. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras.

-Maintenant Tenten tu vas me dire se qui ne va pas ou sinon je t'en colle un deuxième.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Il y a deux ans moi et Neji sommes sortis ensemble. Cela à durer un an à peu près. Puis sans que je comprenne grand chose il commença à être distant, il me traitait limite comme un chien. Il a fini par me laisser tomber en public. J'ai sombré dans la déprime. Quelques semaines plus tard j'ai appris par Hinata que Neji avait du se débarrasser de moi sur l'ordre de son oncle. Pour lui je n'étais pas assez bien pour perpétuer la lignée des Hyuga. Cela m'a mis dans une colère noire. Jamais je n'aurai cru que le grand Neji qui me répétait à longueur de journée qu'il était amoureux de moi et que jamais il me quitterait, m'abandonnerai aussi lâchement. Depuis ce jour je le hais mais le problème c'est que je ressens toujours des sentiments pour lui et que je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. J'ai pourtant rencontré d'autre garçon, eu d'autre relation mais rien n'y fait il ne quitte jamais mon esprit. Aujourd'hui je devais sortir avec Shikamaru. Le problème c'est qu'il s'est plus occupé de Temari et son nouveau petit ami que de moi. Et au moment où j'ai quitté le restaurant, j'ai rencontré Neji avec se qui doit être sa nouvelle petite amie qui doit mieux correspondre aux exigences de son oncle.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle était assise, les jambes relevées vers elle et les bras autour de ses jambes. Tenten mit sa tête dans ses bras pour cacher son visage. Naruto ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il savait bien se que c'était de ne pas avoir la personne que l'on voudrait mais il n'y avait rien avoir avec se que vivait Tenten. Il resta là immobile à côté d'elle, cherchant une solution à son problème. La seule lui vint en tête était de lui trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais sans expliquer pourquoi il savait que cela serait inutile.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence.

* * *

Tôt dans la matinée.

Ino ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'hokage venait de la convoquer dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte et frappa. Tsunade la lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer. A l'intérieur se trouvait une autre personne que l'hokage mais elle ne savait pas qui. Son esprit était bien trop occupé à penser au garçon qu'elle allait convaincre de sortir avec elle. Son choix était très difficile. Elle ne prêta aucune attention au jeune homme qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

Ino s'assit sur la chaise vide. Elle accorda enfin un regard au jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle le vit toutes ses pensées disparurent. Elle venait de craquer pour Le Kazekage. Gaara de son côté ne lui jeta qu'un simple regard dénué d'intérêt. Ino s'imagina déjà un scénario pour avoir ce jeune homme.

-Très bien Ino ! Si je t'ai convoqué aujourd'hui c'est pour une mission très importante. Nous pensons que une personne indésirable à pénétrer Suna no Kuni et que cette personne menace la vie du Kazekage. Je sais que avec ton pouvoir tu peux entrer dans les personnes, contrôler leur corps, mais je sais aussi que tu as réussi à développer ton pouvoir jusqu'à pouvoir lire dans l'esprit des gens et passer toutes les barrières de l'esprit.

Ino eut un léger frisson qui lui parcourut le corps.

-Je comprends vos motivations, mais je ne peux pas accepter cette mission comme ça, fit-elle apeurée.

-Je sais très bien se que tu risque mais c'est pour le bien de Konoha. Si tu devines qui est derrière tout ça il se pourrait que tu sauves l'équilibre de ce monde.

Ino n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Elle hocha la tête et l'hokage parut soulagée. Ino elle ne l'était pas bien au contraire mais bon le point positif c'est qu'elle serait tous les jours auprès de son jeune homme se qui lui faciliterai les choses pour son plan. Mais Ino pensa à un détail que l'hokage n'avait pas précisé : Quel rôle allait-elle joué à Suna no Kuni ?

-Je suis satisfaite que vous acceptiez la mission Ino bien que de toute manière elle vous aurait été imposée. D'ailleurs j'allais oublier vous serez la fiancée que Gaara sera venu chercher ici pour sceller notre pacte entre Konoha et Suna no Kuni.

Ino sauta de joie dans sa tête. Gaara eut un léger toussotement.

_« Je crois que je suis dans un cauchemar ! Il n'a jamais été prévu que la personne qui devait me protéger serait une femme et encore moins joué le rôle de ma fiancée. Cette fille n'a pas l'air très forte ni déterminée. Elle fuira surement dès la première occasion » _pensa Gaara.

Ino sortit du bureau de l'hokage et se précipita pour faire ses valises.

* * *

Kiba se réveilla dans le lit de Sakura. Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse à côté de sa dulcinée. Mais à son réveil celle-ci ne se trouva pas à côté de lui. Il se leva et chercha partout dans l'appartement. Il n'y avait personne.IL prit une douche vite fait et partit à sa recherche Il la vie au loin. Il se précipita vers elle. Une vision d'horreur s'offrait à lui. Sakura était en train d'embrasser Sasuke. Il se cacha en se rapprochant d'eux pour écouter leur conversation. C'était peut être un accident pensait il.

-Je suis si heureuse que tu sois enfin de retour Sasuke. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Pas assez apparemment pour t'empêcher de passer la nuit avec Kiba, fit Sasuke d'un ton cynique.

Sakura eut un léger sourire.

-Kiba ne représente qu'une simple personne sur qui je peux compter quand tu n'es pas là pour me réconforter. Tu vois, rien de très important.

-N'oublie pas que e te considère comme tu les considères.

Sakura eut un léger choque mais elle avait l'habitude. Elle savait très bien que Sasuke ne lui accordait que très peu d'importance. Mais peu importe le peu qui lui accordait lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Kiba lui eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le corps. Des larmes lui coulèrent des yeux bien qu'il essaya de se retenir. Il les essuya et sortit de sa cachette. Il partit dans un bar pour oublier.

* * *

Voilà je viens de finir mon deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier et que vous aurez envie de savoir la suite. A plus et encore merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. 


	3. Humiliation

**_Kiri no kuni :_** et bien la voila la suite. Je sais un peu tardive mais je ne pouvais pas assurer la suite à cause des exams. J'espère au moins que celui-ci te plaira.

**_Shee-shee- Chan _**: merci pour ton gros câlin je n'ai pas fais de shika/tem dans se chap mais je te promets qu'ils seront présent au prochain.

**_Kiba31 :_** ba la voilà la suite et si tu pensais qu'on ne pouvais pas faire pire que ça pour sakura c que tu n'as pas encore lu celui-ci mais certains comportement peuvent cacher certaines cicatrices donc voilà.

Bon ba je vous remercie et voici un nouveau chapitre des histoires d'amour trop compliquées.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Humiliation**

«Cela faisait trois jours que Ino et Gaara était sur les routes. Ils n'avaient échangé aucuns mots. Ino se demandait réellement si cet homme valait vraiment la peine d'être dragué par elle. Il la regarda et elle fut extrêmes touchée.

_« Mais qui m'a mit une fille pareil dans les pattes ! Ce n'est pas humain. Des que je la regarde elle devient toute bizarre comme si je venais de lui offrir un magnifique cadeau. De plus elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je mette les points sur les i avant que nous arrivions à Suna no Kuni car là bas m'attends ma réelle fiancée et je ne crois pas que cela va lui faire plaisir d'apprendre que pour un court moment elle soit mise de côté. Enfin je verrai ça après. (Il leva la tête). Tiens nous voilà enfin à Suna. Je vais enfin rentrer chez moi »_

Ino regarda autour d'elle et vit une étendue de sable et de maison. Elle se demanda comment elle allait vivre au milieu de tout se sable.

Ils avancèrent encore pendant 10 minutes avant de voir les habitats du Kazekage. Ino se sentait un peu mal alaise car elle devait jouer le rôle de fiancée mais pas pour n'importe qui, c'était pour le Kazekage. Elle était très chiquement habillée, mais malgré cela Gaara ne la regardait pas vraiment.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux appartements du Kazekage. Ino était soulagée car il faisait beaucoup moins chaud. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva l'ensemble magnifique. Mais ce qu'elle trouva encore de plus magnifique dans la pièce c'était celui qui en était le propriétaire. Ino l'observa, attentivement, le Kazekage dans son milieu naturel, donnant des ordres à tous ses sujets. Elle était en admiration devant ce jeune homme. Puis quelque chose la bouscula. Une image d'horreur s'offrit à elle. Une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas venait de s'agripper au cou de Gaara.

_« Qui c'est celle-là ? Ba vas y te gêne pas agrippe toi à son cou je ne te dirai rien.»_

-Coucou c'est qui cette fille ?

-Il faut quand parle toi et moi dans mon bureau. J'ai certaines choses à t'expliquer, fit Gaara.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux mauve suivait le jeune homme sans rien dire. Celui-ci fit signe à Ino de les suivre.

_« Non mais pour qui il me prend je suis pas son chien ! »_.

Malgré ces pensées Ino les suivit.

Gaara ouvrit la porte, fit passer la jeune femme et rentra après elle sans tenir la porte à Ino.

« Je vais le tuer dans trente seconde si il me fait encore un salle cou. »

Il lui montra un siège et se mit derrière le bureau. Il regarda la jeune femme aux yeux mauves.

-Yuka je te présente Ino une ninja de Konoha qui est venu ici pour ma protection. Ino je vous présente ma fiancée Yuka.

Ino resta bloqué sur le mot.

_« F-I-A-N-C-E-E, non j'ai du mal entendre ce n'est pas possible. Cette fille est la fiancée de ma nouvelle proie. Ok ! Pas de soucis ! Premier objectif tuer cette fille c'est noté. »_

Contre toute attente Gaara fut assez surpris du calme d'Ino. Il croyait qu'elle allait réagir assez mal à la nouvelle. Apparemment il s'était trompé sur elle. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui et s'était un bon point. Il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait se tromper.

-Par contre j'ai un léger inconvénient Yuka.

-Que se passe t-il ? fit elle avec un léger sourire.

-Ino doit être présentée comme ma fiancée.

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise avec violence :

- Quoi ? fit-elle avec les yeux écarquiller. Ta fiancée mais je croyais que l'on devait annoncer nos fiançailles à ton peuple dans les jours qui viennent, tu me l'avais promis.

- Je sais Yuka mais je ne pouvais pas refuser. Tant que l'on n'a pas découvert qui est l'espion je ne peu pas me permettre de te mettre en danger. Si j'annonce nos fiançailles sans protection tu seras la fiancée du Kazekage pas de Gaara.

La jeune femme parut se calmer à ces paroles. Pourtant Ino trouva son comportement assez bizarre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose de louche la dessous.

-Ino doit aussi prendre ses quartiers dans ma chambre pour ne pas faire lever les soupçons sur son identité.

_« Et toc ma vieille ! Tu vas devoir le partager ! »_

Et pourtant Ino ne ressentit aucun plaisir à dire cela. La jeune femme avait l'air triste. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Yuka.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi. Il n'est pas assez beau pour moi !

Yuka leva sa tête vers Ino en souriant.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je me demande comment mon chéri va vous supporter. Ca doit être dur de partager une chambre avec une femme qui ne vous plait pas du tout !

_« Non, mais je suis gentille avec elle et elle, elle, elle, ou je vais la tuer »

* * *

_

Quelques parts dans Konoha :

Kiba était allé dans l'un des bars les plus populaires de Konoha. En chemin il rencontra Shino qui décida, vu l'état de son ami, de l'accompagner.

Kiba en était au moins à son 10 ème verre d'alcool mais il avait toujours les idées claires et repensa sans cesse à la scène de ce matin.

-Alors Kiba quoi de neuf ? tenta Shino

-Elle m'a trompé devant tout le monde. Elle m'a pris pour un con devant tout le monde. Elle est retournée avec son Sasuke qui la traite comme une moins que rien. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je suis près à tout lui donné, à tout faire pour elle et elle, elle préfère un homme qui la rabaisse, qui la traite comme…

-Comme elle le fait avec toi, fit Shino.

-Tu sais ta de la chance que j'ai des verres dans le nez sinon je t'aurai déjà mit mon poing dans la gueule, fit il d'un ton sec.

En même temps, Shino n'avait pas tord et c'est se qui énervait encore plus Kiba, mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer à elle, s'était plus fort que lui.

-Oh non ! marmonna Shino

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, Kiba. Continue de boire !

Kiba ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami, il se retourna et vit les deux personnes qu'il aurait bien voulu oublier ce soir. En effet, Sakura et Sasuke firent leur apparition dans le bar. Sakura accrochée au bras de Sasuke un peu distant.

Kiba se retourna et trouva son vers tout d'un cou encore plus intéressant qu'avant. Il le remplit plus d'une dizaine de fois de suite. Shino prit son ami part le bras.

-Viens on s'en va !

- Lâche-moi Shino, je n'ai pas fini de boire.

-Si tu en as eut assez pour ce soir. N'oublie pas qu'après demain tu as une mission très importante.

Kiba se résigna et se leva. Ils étaient près de la sortie quand une voix les appela.

-Kiba ! Shino !

Ils se retournèrent et virent que c'était Sakura qui venait de les appeler.

_(Shino dans ses pensées) « Non mais quel culot cette fille. C'est incroyable ! Je sens que ça va mal finir. »_

-Kiba vient on s'en va !

-Non, vient on va les voir ça va être drôle ! fit il avec un léger sourire qui en disait long.

Ils partirent donc à la table de Sakura et Sasuke.

-Alors Sakura que se passe t-il ? Sasuke à refusé tes avance et tu veux prendre le plan de secoure.

Sakura surprise par la remarque répliqua.

-Non, bien au contraire ! Je n'aurai pas besoin de toi cette nuit. Je t'appellerai quand se sera le cas.

-Ba vas y ça sonnera occupé !

-Pour moi ? Arrête de me faire rire. Dès que je t'appelle tu accoures comme un toutou vient à son maître, et elle rigola si fort que tout le monde dans la pièce suivait désormais la conversation.

-D'aiileur quand je t'appelle c'est que je suis vraiment désespéré car tu es le plus mauvais cou que j'ai jamais connu mais comme il n'y a que ça, je m'en contente, continua t-elle. Allé vat-en ta vue me dégoute, et elle explosa de rire.

Kiba ne put retenir ses larmes. Il se leva et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Très bien ! Merci pour la claque j'ai bien compris. Tu sais peut être que moi je suis un chien comme tu le dis mais je n'ai pas besoin de faire ce que tu fais pour plaire. Tu t'es vu un peu. Tu t'habille comme une trainée pour lui plaire à lui. J'aurai honte d'être ce que tu es devenue. Moi au moins je suis resté égale à moi-même, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Après se petit discours, Kiba partit chez lui dans sa petite maison où il pourra essayer de se reposer. Shino, lui regarda Sakura.

-Ta vu comment il m'a traité et personne ne me défend, c'est sympas je vous retiens.

-Ferme là Sakura ! Tu as assez fait de dégât comme ça ? fit Shino d'un ton froid.

Et il partit à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin à Konoha :

-Naruto !fit une jeune femme

-Ah ba tu es enfin là ! Ça fait 20 minutes que j'attends, fit Naruto un peu impatient.

La jeune femme le regarda un peu gêné.

-Oui, je sais mais je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais pile poil à l'heure. Surtout pour m'accompagner à faire les magasins.

-Si il n'y a que sa pour te rendre un peu le sourire, je le ferai Tenten.

_Naruto pensées « Dans quelle galère je me suis mis. Tu es vraiment trop gentil Naruto »_

La jeune fille était ravie d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui allait s'occuper d'elle.

-Bon on commence par le plus dure, le grand centre commercial, fit Tenten super motivé.

- Allons-y ! fit le jeune renard qui regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté cette proposition.

Ils firent tous les magasins de centre commercial. Naruto n'avait jamais pensé que les femmes pouvaient être aussi dangereuses que ça. C'était de vraies furies ! Juste pour un haut elles se battaient à coup de techniques ninjas. Tenten ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

Une fois sortit du centre commerciale, Tenten proposa à Naruto, pour le récompenser, un bon ramen, ce qu'il accepta tout de suite. Il avait même réussit à négocier une glace. Ils arrivèrent donc au restaurant préféré de Naruto. Ils commandèrent leur repas et s'installèrent.

-Alors Naruto pas trop dure la matinée ?

-Tu rigoles c'est un enfer oui. C'est pire que d'affronter une armée de ninjas de l'Akastuki. On devrait les envoyés sur le terrain, fit le jeune homme.

Tenten explosa de rire rien qu'à l'idée. Naruto fut ravi de la voir sourire. Elle était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard deux personnes entrèrent dans le restaurant. C'était Hinata et Neji qui se joignirent à Tenten et à Naruto.

* * *

Voilà j'ai fini. Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura la suite de se repas qui va être un peu houleux. Allez quelques review pour me motivé. 


End file.
